Painful Love
by AliaraGen
Summary: Alanna married Jon.They had a daughter who is not what they expected.At the age of ten,Jon started beating her,and then,so did her boyfriend.Is there any good in her miserable life?And what does George do about this?Especially when he can't even stand Jon
1. Party

**A/N: Ok, so I was at my friend. Crazy-Marimo's house and we were bored and we came up with a game and I was Jon and Alanna's daughter and Jon was secretly beating his daughter. Alanna didn't know and then she got a boyfriend who also abused her and I don't know why but now I want to make a fic about it. So this is where this comes from. And I'm still keeping Roald as one of their kids.**

**Oh! Crazy-Marimo wants to say something!!**

**Crazy-Marimo: AliaraGen you are stupid!! This game was created after we had soda and chocolate!! You can say were high and drunk off that stuff. What were you thinking?!**

**AliaraGen: I wasn't!! Marh! Crazy-Marimo, you don't even care so stop telling me that I'm stupid!! It's a good plot and I wanted to make Jon the bad guy (again). This is my fan fiction, not yours so go away!**

Back story:

When Jonathan had asked Alanna to merry him, she had accepted. Two years later, they had a daughter and named her Azabelle. They had one other child, Roald. When Azabelle was ten, Jon had for some reason started to beat her. Alanna had no idea and still doesn't. There are only three people who know. Azabelle, her father, and her godfather George.

At fourteen, Azabelle met a boy who made her feel like everything. His name was Royoma. At first, they were a great couple, but over time, he changed. He became more violent towards her and others. More protective of her. And she's too afraid to break up with him.

These events have been making her life worse and worse. She wears only long sleeves, even in the summertime. She's shy and feels there is no reason to live for. She's even thought about killing herself. She almost did, but George had walked in on her and promised to keep it a secret if she told him why.

Azabelle doesn't tell her mother because she doesn't want to distract her from her work. Azabelle suspects that her grandfather Myles knows, but doesn't want to check. Now, being fifteen, she longs for change in her life. The only thing that keeps her spirits up is being able to sometimes walk into the city to enjoy herself and be free. She sometimes even walks into the Dancing Dove to hear stories about her parents, her godfather, and her parent's friends.

Chapter one:

Azabelle walked into the empty halls, her dress trailing behind her. She rushed to get to the ballroom. She was late! She wouldn't be worried if it had only been five minutes late or something, but she was an hour late! Jon wouldn't be happy. This was an important ball.

When she got there, she blended in to make it look like she had been there all along. Glancing around, she saw her Uncle Raoul. He wasn't really her uncle, but it felt like it so she called him Uncle Raoul.

"Hi Uncle." She greeted casually.

"Oh hi Azabelle." Raoul turned to her with a smile. She noticed that he had been talking to her mom and dad.

"Azabelle, you're late…again." Alanna teased her.

"Sorry mom." She hung her head, making her coal black hair cover her eyes, but Alanna made their violet eyes lock.

Azabelle felt her fathers eyes dart at her. She really should try to avoid him tonight. He was in a bad mood as it is. Thinking quickly, she excused herself from the adults and snuck out to the gardens. She had been there for only minute and she was sick of it.

She strolled through the flower beds, taking in the full moon and bright stars. Mithros it was beautiful! She found a bench and sat down on it to gaze at the open sky. Slowly breathing in, she smelled the different types of flowers like roses and violets. 'Why?' She thought. 'Why can't I just stay out here forever?'

While spacing out, she didn't realize the male figure come next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey." He spoke. Azabelle, being caught off guard, jumped up in surprise.

"Oh….Sorry." She sat back down seeing it was Royoma.

"It's ok." He spoke with a slick voice. His cold grey eyes only complemented his dark black hair. He was two years older then her and about a head taller. "So either you've been hiding out here all night or did you just come, 'cause I was looking for you in there."

"I…got held up." Azabelle excused herself. She hadn't really gotten held up. More like forgotten.

There was a long silence between them. Azabelle didn't like to be around him anymore. At first, their relationship was perfect. Then, who knows what happened. She knew they wouldn't last forever. She had to tell him so sooner or later. But being too afraid to, she decided to keep her mouth shut, like always.

"Azabelle?" He started.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"About this weekend. Maybe you'd like to spend it with me instead of with your godfather?"

'He should know the answer to this.' She thought. "Sorry. But during the weekends, I love to go to see George. I don't get to see him all that often. I hope you understand. It's not that I don't like you; I just want to be able to see George more often. He raised me more then my parents." It was true. George had taught her to walk and talk and to do a lot of other things. Yet again, she wished George was her real father.

"Ok." He sighed. She knew what was going on in his mind.

Glancing at the door of the ballroom, she saw Alanna walk out. She hinted that to Royoma, who quickly removed his arm from around her.

"Good evening, you're Majesty." He greeted to the queen.

"Hello, Royoma." Alanna at least knew his name, but not about Royoma's relationship with Azabelle. She probably wouldn't approve of that. "Do you mind if I talk to my daughter privately?"

"No, you're Highness." Royoma stood and walked off into the ballroom.

Azabelle hung her head and locked her hands in front of her.

"I'm starting to suspect there's more between you two." Alanna began.

"No! He and I are just friends. Really." She lied and knew it was obvious.

"Azabelle." Alanna glared at her. "I was a teen once too, you know? I know this stuff."

"But you didn't grow up as a teenage _girl_. You were a teenage _boy_."

Alanna chuckled. "Yes, but there were times I was a girl."

"But mainly you were a boy who didn't have to deal with girl problems." Azabelle really sounded like her mother when she said that. Alanna laughed at her comment.

"Oh, yes I did. People just didn't suspect it."

Azabelle hung her head.

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" Alanna's question was full of playful suspicion.

"Don't tell Dad." She began quietly. "He'll flip if he finds out, but Royoma and I are "together"."

"I knew it." Alanna hugged her daughter. "Can I tell you something? I don't really like that boy. He seems like trouble on legs."

"You'd say that about any boy I'd date." Azabelle spoke the truth.

"You're right. But I just don't like that boy. If he mistreats you, come tell me and I'll make sure to make him regret it." Azabelle knew she talked the truth. She was protective of her. Not overprotective, just protective.

"I will Mom. Just don't tell Dad." Alanna agreed and walked out. 'Oh, she makes me feel SO guilty!' Azabelle thought as Royoma came back to her.

"I told my mom." She explained to him. "She promised not to tell anyone so we're safe." 'I hope.' She added mentally.

The rest of the night, she talked to Royoma, and occasionally going into the ballroom just to be seen. She really wished she didn't have to, but Jonathan would be furious is she didn't show. Why didn't he understand that she didn't like it? This was a question she knew no answer to.

**A/N:** **So what'd you think? Next chapter, they'll be George. This isn't the best but it's ok (in my opinion) tell me what you thought by leaving a review. Constructive critism is appreciated! **


	2. George

**Hey peoples! AliaraGen here. So I was reading the reviews and people asked that wouldn't George tell Alanna or something if he knew what Jon was doing to Azabelle? The answer is: No. He knows if he said anything about it, Azabelle would never speak to him again. He trusts her that she'll do the right thing sooner or later. He's like the daughter he's never had. But if George saw Jon hurting Azabelle, he would definitely step in and give him a piece of his mind (Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink.) **

Chapter Two:

Azabelle woke up a little before down. She was too giddy because she was going to Pirates Swoop to see George! Getting on a regular tunic and breechers, she combed her black hair and got ready for the day. Then, she went to eat her breakfast. She wasn't sure who was taking her this time. Raoul and Gary both talked too much. Alanna and Jon talked too little. Maybe her grandfather would take her this time. She liked his company. He didn't keep yapping but talked about things that actually interested her and stopped when she felt like he was talking too much. But he goes too slowly. She wanted to go _fast_. While eating, she noticed a rather restless King come and sit down next to her.

"Looks like I'm taking you to Pirates Swoop." He explained.

'_Wow.'_ She thought. _'He hasn't taken me to Pirates Swoop in like three years. Wonder why he decided to take me this time._' Azabelle faked a smile. She would have the yapping Raoul with her rather then her father. But at least he rode fast. Jon was also eating breakfast. She wondered why he really was coming.

There were saddling up when Alanna had come to say good-bye. "Mom, don't get teary." Azabelle joked with Alanna.

"I won't." The Lioness laughed. "And remember to take a break at times." She eyed her husband.

"We will." Jonathan said this as more as a small child taking orders from his mom then a full-grown king. But he finished saddling his horse and kissed Alanna goodbye just as Azabelle finished herself.

"Bye Mom." She kissed her mom on the cheek and rode out following her father.

An hour of riding passed in silence. They rode at a fast pace. Jonathan looked as if he had a lot on his mind. Azabelle wanted to ask him what was wrong, but didn't know where to begin. She, yet again, she shut her mouth. One more hour passed in pure agony. The silence was too….Silent! She had to speak sooner or later or else she'll burst! She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Jonathan spoke first.

"I've been thinking," he began. '_Really? I hadn't noticed._' Azabelle thought sarcastically. Jonathan continued, "Why do you like to go to Pirates Swoop so much? I know you get to see your godfather, but no matter what you turn down anything to go there."

Azabelle knew the answer to this without thinking. "I like spending time with him. He doesn't make me go to dances and parties if I don't want to. He lets me speak my mind and gives me freedom." She paused there, not wanting to say the rest. This wasn't a time she could say 'And he cares about me and never hurts me.' And get away with it.

Jonathan digested this for a minute, slowing the pace down. Then, he quickly picked the pace up again to just as fast they began. _'Make up your mind already_!' Azabelle yelled at him mentally.

Soon, who knows how long it had been when they decided to take a lunch break. Azabelle guessed it was around noon. But she had no way of knowing. They tied their horses to trees and sat down with bread, cheese, dried meat, and water. Lunch was also quiet for them. They didn't speak. That's why she didn't like to have her dad take her, he wouldn't speak. Or if he did, it would be something you couldn't actually carry into a real conversation.

"Dad?" Azabelle began awkwardly.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked with a full mouth of bread and cheese.

"How come you never actually talk to me? You talk to Roald. You talk to everyone but me. How come?" It felt weird asking this to him, but it had been on her mind all morning and it was a perfect time to ask.

"Ummm…." He thought. "I don't really know. I guess….I'm not sure. I really hadn't realized that…."

"Is it because you don't care about me?" This question came from a mouth which Azabelle recognized as her own. She wished she could take it back!

"No!" Jonathan sprang up. "I do care about you! You're my first child. My daughter. I really love you. I don't know why you would even think that."

She stared at him with hurting eyes which everyone always says reminded them of her mom.

"Oh…Right. Azabelle, I'm really sorry about-"

"I don't want to hear it." She turned he head away, not wanting to look into his eyes. One way, besides her eyes, that reminded people of her mother, was sometimes she was as stubborn as her. This was one of those times.

They didn't speak another word for the rest of the trip. They knew it would be awkward for them both. This time, Azabelle was thankful for the silence. They arrived at Georges by nightfall. Their pace and little distractions really got them there faster. When Azabelle saw George, she hopped off her horse and jumped into his arms.

"I would say it's nice to see you too, but my lungs are being crushed!" He said playfully while hugging her back.

"George it's been FOREVER!" She exclaimed.

"I see your father's the one who brought you here this time." George nodded towards Jonathan, who had just gotten off his horse.

"I wanted to take her here. She is my daughter, you know?" Jonathan's voice was bland and maybe even a little annoyed.

"I know. You just don't know how lucky you are to have a girl like Azabelle as a daughter."

George seemed to be saying more than what he was actually saying and Jonathan had this feeling. "Considering I took time away from doing my duty to take my daughter to see her damned godfather, I do know."

"The first time in how many years has it been?" Tension between George and Jonathan built up. Jon didn't know that George knew, but George had a strong disliking of his friend.

"Are you trying to tell me that I haven't been doing a good job being a parent?" Jonathan challenged George to say so.

Azabelle now regretted having her father come even more now. It seemed as if the two men were no longer friends. She hoped this wouldn't cause a problem, but things had a way of working out the way she didn't want.

"George. You promised me you'd finally show me your ear collection!" Azabelle interrupted, hoping to get their minds off of yelling at each other.

"I'm not letting you show dislocated ears to my daughter!" Jon argued.

"And why not? She's interested and she has every right to see them. Plus, a promise is a promise." George led Azabelle inside as Jon followed and servants took the horses. "You promise you won't scream?" George asked Azabelle while walking to George's chamber.

"I promise."

"And I won't let you show her." Jonathan stepped in front of them. "C'mon Azabelle, we're going home." Jon grabbed Azabelle by the wrist and started dragging her.

"But she just got here. You, however, can leave anytime, your _Highness_." George hissed the last word like it was poison while stopping Jon.

Jonathan glared at George. When had their friendship turned into hatred? "Move." Was the king's orders.

"No." The former King of Thieves dared him to push him.

"Move you stinking Thief!" This was an outright scream.

"I haven't stolen anythin' in years. I gave up a great life of living by my will for bein' a noble jus' 'cause of you." George's tone matched Jon's.

Azabelle wanted to cower in a corner and die. She knew this couldn't end well. She was mentally cursing as Jon and George cursed at each other.

A small grumble came from Azabelle's stomach. Man she was hungry. She hadn't eaten a single thing since lunch and that was hours ago! George took notice of this.

"You must be hungry. Let's get something to eat." George led her to the kitchen. Whenever George spoke directly to Azabelle, his voice had always softened no matter how enraged he was. Jon's however, always stayed irritated.

After having a satisfying dinner, Azabelle longed for her father to leave, or something to break the usual stiff silence. She wished this to all the gods she could think of.

"I'm leaving in the morning. I don't want to stay here for long. I'm picking her up in about a week." Jonathan explained.

"I got no problem with that." George said. "Do you?" He asked Azabelle, who shook her head awkwardly.

So, being as late as it was, they decided to go to bed. Azabelle went into the bedroom which was always set aside for her. There were her clothes and other stuff that she kept there whenever she visited. When she got dressed for bed and was about to get in bed, someone knocked on her door and George came in.

"Just came to say g'night." He smiled.

"G'Night, George." Azabelle kissed her godfather on the cheek.

"I promise I'll show you the ears when your father leaves." He winked at her and left.

After a while, Azabelle had peacefully fallen asleep when a figure snuck into her room and locked the door behind him. The figure, then, grasped Azabelle up by her wrist and woke her up with pain.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good." The figure, who Azabelle recognized as her father, growled. "I don't want you to get too comfortable here. When you get home, I don't want to hear 'we did this and we did that.' I don't want to hear all that crap. This is going to be the last time that you're coming here, if you want to see George, and then he'll have to visit, got it?" Azabelle was of course startled at this, and all she could do was start to cry and stare at him with bright eyes. "Got it?" Jonathan threw his daughter across the room.

Fortunately, George had heard the commotion and started knocking on the door. "Azabelle, are you ok?" She heard George call, but was unable to answer. When George heard nothing but sobs, he started knocking harder and faster. "Azabelle? Azabelle?" Being thankful for his previous 'occupation', it took George only a second to pick the lock of the door. Opening the door, he gasped in fury at the scene.

**Cliff hanger! I choose to be devious and leave you hanging. How will George react? You'll know faster if you leave a simple thing called a review. Yes, all fanfic authors love reviews, and I'm one of the. So more reviews mean faster updates. **


	3. Caught

**Bongoro peoples! Yes, Bongoro. A combination of mispronunciation, French and Spanish. Now, I was thinking of the real reason I hate Jon. Basically, if I was to switch Jon and George's place in this fanfic, then I would receive a million flames saying 'How dare you make George the bad guy.' Plus, you really can't twist George into this stuff, it's Jon who's fun to twist! Also, I want to thank all the people who reviewed.**

**PuppyBekaCooper: Don't we all hate cliffy's? Oh well, I felt like leaving a cliffy so deal with it!**

**Dares to Dream: You're going to find out how George reacts. And think of how awkward Jon must've felt when Azabelle asked if he actually cared about her. **

**Bradhadair Fire starter: OK I'm updating!**

**Lady Ayami: Well, thank you for reading. **

**Spazzysassyangel: It's supposed to be sad. I mean, look at the bad father-daughter relationship! **

**xxTunstallChickxx: Yes, I kind of hate Jon so I make him the bad guy cause he sucks. Aren't I nice? And Of course George is going to be furious. **

**Sea-Aggie: If George didn't walk in, then Azabelle would've gotten hurt even more and there wouldn't be a cliffy. She'll just walk up bruised and hurt and such and George would've only had his suspicions. It wouldn't be any fun.**

**Clouds of Sapphire: Yay! Glad you like this. **

**Purity: Deal with it. I like reviews!**

**Kiley 1 09: Is there anybody out there who doesn't like George (Except for Jon in this fanfic)? And yes, this is a twisted story. I hate Jon and this is the way I'm punishing him. George is our savior! **

_Fortunately, George had heard the commotion and started knocking on the door. "Azabelle, are you ok?" She heard George call, but was unable to answer. When George heard nothing but sobs, he started knocking harder and faster. "Azabelle? Azabelle?" Being thankful for his previous 'occupation', it took George only a second to pick the lock of the door. Opening the door, he gasped in fury at the scene_

Chapter 3:

"Jonathan!" George yelled and rushed to Azabelle's side. "What in Mithros's name are you doin' to her?" The king glared at George with annoyance. Couldn't he just mind his own business? His hatred for George swelled up every second. Most Jonathan wanted to slice George in half with a sword and leave him for Stormwings. Ah, the joy that would bring him. Jonathan didn't speak a word. No, he only glared. Besides, what would he say? George however had no problem speaking. "What are you doin' to her? You're a monster, you know that? How could you even think of hurting your own daughter? Oh, I can't wait to tell Alanna about this. She'll be even madder then me, if it's possible."

A red faced Jonathan clenched his fists. "You're just jealous that I married Alanna and you didn't. Everyone knows you liked her. And you're just jealous." This new tactic caused Jon to smile at himself mentally.

"The only thing I'm jealous of is that you have a great daughter and don't even know it!"

"I know that _I_ have a great daughter!" the poison in Jon's voice was greater then a viper.

Azabelle slunk into the corner of the room. Her wrist was still burning and she had banged her head on the ground she had been thrown. When George offered her his hand, she paused, and then took it. Standing up, she started to cry into George's shirt

"How can you even think of doing something like this to her? I'm telling Alanna and I'm not pausing to do so." George led Azabelle out of the door. Honestly, Azabelle felt awkward and scared at the same time. Both the men were running off of steam. Azabelle was thankful physical violence between them hadn't started, yet something told her blood would be spilt tonight.

Getting into George's room, he asked Azabelle if she could start a fire so he could talk to Alanna. She nodded that she could, but she partially didn't want to. News would leak out of this, and people might start to hate the king more and more. Who knows how people might react to that. Alanna would become extremely overprotective. Her Uncles, Raoul and Gary, wouldn't be able to handle it. Everyone would watch over her carefully. No one would leave her alone again. And Royoma. What would he do? He didn't know what Jon did to her. How would he handle it? Would he not even leave her alone? The only person who she could think of would treat her the same was George…Maybe. What if he treated her differently? What if he stopped letting her take rides on the sea or go riding? What if he forced her to be….Different? Azabelle shook these thoughts from her mind. George was waiting for the fire. Jon had rushed into the room, yelling at Azabelle not to listen to George. What is she going to do? She had to decide. How'll she listen to: Her father or godfather?

"Azabelle, listen to me. I promise he'll never hurt you again. Start the fire. He won't do anything to you when Alanna's watching." George assured her.

Making up her mind, she decided to listen to her godfather. He was right. Her father wouldn't do anything when her mother was watching.

So, reaching inside for her Gift, she knelt in front of the hearth, and purple fire emerged from the hearth. After a minute of utter focus, the image of an exhausted Alanna came to view.

"Alanna." George began kneeling before the fire.

"George? Azabelle? Is everything alright?" Worry showed in the Lioness's face.

"No." George answered. Unfortunately, Jonathan didn't want to be busted, so he picked up a bucket of water from near the hearth and poured the water on the fire, making the concerned face of Alanna disappear. "Why'd you do that?" George yelled while standing.

"I'm not letting you tell her!"

"Why not? Azabelle's her daughter too! She has ever right to know."

"She's _my_ daughter meaning _mine_ and not _yours_!" Jonathan started dragging Azabelle out of the room by the wrist. The pain only doubled since it was the wrist he had grasped fiercely before. "C'mon Azabelle, we're going home!"

"Real smart going out in the middle of the night." George mocked with disgust. "And with a teenage girl. Oh that should be safe." The insane sarcasm in his voice caused Jonathan to start shouting.

"Why don't you just get out of our life and die already? No one needs you so just leave us the hell alone!"

"It seems like Azabelle needs me! She needs someone who's actually a good father figure. Now some bastard who's too busy to even remember something as simple as a birthday!"

"I remember her birthday!" Jon defended.

"Oh yeah? When is it?" George tested Jonathan, who didn't know the answer.

"I don't have to answer you!" Jonathan began to drag Azabelle out of the room.

"Wait!" George stopped them. "I just want to see something." Jonathan impatiently rolled his eyes. What could he possibly want? "Azabelle, tell me, truthfully, who you know cares more about you?" George's voice had immediately softened when he spoke to Azabelle, who felt even more awkward. This was a hard question to answer. She didn't know if she should lie, or tell the truth.

"Where are you going at with this?" Jonathan pushed George.

"I'm jus' seein' if Azabelle knows who loves her the most. She can either say you or me. We've been fighting over her all night without asking her.

Azabelle locked her hands behind her and stared down. OH how out of place she felt! She felt her fathers eyes staring her down. What could she say? She didn't know what she was thinking, but all of the sudden, she started to run. She didn't know where to, but just running. She knew Jon and George must've been following her but she didn't want to face them. By the time she got into the empty streets, she had lost both the men. Unsure of what to do, she sat on the side of a building, and hugged her knees, gently weeping. This was all too much for her. All night the only thing she had heard was shouting. It drove her to a point where she couldn't stand it, thus, she ran. But now there was a bigger problem: She was all alone on the streets with no protection. She hoped she wouldn't be spotted by some drunken man or something. That could be a big problem for her. Unfortunately, things worked out the way she _didn't_ want to. A boy about three years older then her who looked very intoxicated found her on the street.

"Hello there." He stared down at her while trying to 'make a move.'

"Don't touch me!" Azabelle backed away.

"Why are ye all alone? It ain't safe fer a cute girl like ye to be all alone at a late time like this." When his arms came around Azabelle, she wished she could go back to George's. Thankfully, before the boy kissed her, someone came to pull him off her.

"Get lost, street filth." A girl yelled at him while threatening him with a knife. It was enough to make him leave.

Mustering enough strength to speak, Azabelle thanked the girl who she later found out was called Terry.

"I hate men like that." She explained. "What'er ye doin' out here all 'lone?"

Azabelle didn't want to answer, and Terry caught on to this feeling. So, Terry offered to give her a place to sleep for the night and she took it with no hesitation.

**So how was that? I'm just going to tell you that both Jon and George are looking for Azabelle all through the night. Terry is Crazy-Marimo's character who is going to be an important character and is going to have an interesting background. Even though Crazy-Marimo had another name for her that I can't remember, so I just chose Terry. Tee hee! Yet again, I'm going to have more troubled people. Feel free to leave a review! **


	4. Terry

**AliaraGen is back! I've taken the time out of my kind of busy life and laziness to type up the next chapter. And writers block on my other fics. I want to thank people that I'm really happy with the reviews I'm getting and hope you keep sending them in. Thanks to:**

**Dares to dream: yeah I couldn't imagine trying to make a decision like that. That's why I put it in here! (I'm kinda evil)**

**Kiley 1 09: Yup! Terry is gonna be a good friend of Azabelle's.**

**Spaazzysassyangel: No but she's really worried and is probably gonna question Jon when he gets home.**

**Lady Ayami: Glad you like it :D**

**Clouds of Sapphire: It really would be hard to have to decide between Jon and George. Though I think she would've chosen George, especially at the moment where Jon had just hurt her and George was dong all he could to protect her.**

**Sea-Aggie: Of course she had to run away! Then she would've never met Terry!**

**Bradhadair fire starter: Well, you're probably gonna love Terry pretty soon.**

**xxTunstallChickxx: They wouldn't kill each other at a time like this. They're both worried about Azabelle being all alone…in the streets…all alone…with drunken men walking around. Yeah they're freaking out. They both are a bit over protective of her so they're going crazy. **

**Now, without further delay, Chapter four! **

Azabelle rubbed her eyes as the sun shone in her eyes. The previous night was just a blur to her. She couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing there. All that she remembered was her father and godfather arguing.

She stood up and looked around. The room she was in was small but cozy with a bed on opposite sides of the room with a dresser and a nightstand next to each bed. The other bed was empty but seemed as if someone had slept on it not long ago. Taking another glance, Azabelle saw a mirror on the wall. Her long black hair was messed this way and that with knots all over. Her hair was dropping over her violet eyes and she was in a tattered nightdress which she recognized was her own. The girl staring back at her couldn't be her!

Azabelle walked into the hall. The first thing she spotted was a man only a few years older then her with shaggy blond hair and cold blue eyes. His tunic was too rich for a commoner and he looked at her with disgust. "Who'er you?" He spat. Azabelle wanted to ask him the same thing. Nothing in her poor memory showed any evidence that she had met this man before. Then, the events of the previous night struck her like lighting. How her father had come in and started beating her at night. How George got so furious that he was about to tell Alanna if Jon hadn't put out the fire. How she had ran away. And when Terry rescued her and gave her a place to stay. Where was Terry? "Well? Are ya gonna answer me or are you too good to speak? What'er ya doin' in my house?"

"T-Terry let me stay for the night. My name's Azabelle--" She paused. If she said 'Contè' then the man would know who she is and take her back to Jon. So she just stopped there.

"Terry?" The man repeated. "Terionia get your butt over here!" He yelled. A minute later, a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes rushed over.

"Yessir?" She asked the man.

"Terionia, what is she doing here? You're not supposed to give a home to street trash." He spat. Azabelle would've objected to being called 'Street Trash' but at the moment, she really looked like trash.

"Sorry sir. Last night I found her and she looked so scared and that she had nowhere else to go and I thought that…" She was interrupted by a deadly glare from the man. It took a moment for Azabelle to realize that Terionia was Terry. "Sorry Sir." Terry hung her head.

Azabelle felt awkward in this position. But before she could do anything about it, the man, who she later found out that his name was Uyruk, impatiently told her she could have some breakfast and then leave. She wasn't sure what to do once she got back out on the street. Once thing was sure: She didn't want to be found by Jon nor George. She wanted to avoid them at all costs.

Terry led her to the kitchen where she served breakfast to Azabelle. "I never caught yer name." She said.

"Azabelle." The princess answered.

"And do you mind tellin' me what ye were doin' on the streets all alone?" She questioned.

The violet eyed girl looked down. This was embarrassing enough having to spend the night and to accept their hospitality, but she was also embarrassed about her father and godfathers behaviors. "I…ran away." Azabelle turned beet red.

"From what?" Terry's carefree nature showed in her eyes. Azabelle glanced up, and then back down. She sometimes questioned if she was really her parents kid. But her physical appearance convinced her she was. "From what?" She asked again. The long silence forced Terry to repeat herself three more times.

"From…Something! I really don't want to talk about it!" Azabelle snapped. As soon as she finished talking did she hang her head and apologize.

"It's ok. Do you feel uncomfortable talkin' 'bout it?" With every passing sentence, Terry's stupidity became more and more obvious.

Azabelle answered with a scowl at her. After five minutes of long silence, Terry said something which made Azabelle know she wasn't the brightest person around. "Whoa, you got purple eyes!" Azabelle's temper was thin. How much slower could this girl be! She knew that she shouldn't be thinking this after she saved her life, but seriously! Most people immediately ask her if she's the Lioness's daughter when they see her eyes. But Terry didn't. Before Azabelle said anything, a yelling voice interrupted.

"Terry get ready we're leavin' in 'bout five minutes and take out the trash already, will ya?" It took Azabelle to notice that Uyruk was referring to her a trash! She was about to go tell him who she really was but she thought otherwise just in time.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I promise I won't forget this." Azabelle began to Terry. "If you need anything, just tell me and I'll try to help you out as much as can." The princess forced a smile.

Terry thought for a moment. Then her lips curled to form a mischievous smile. "Jus' wonderin' but do ye have a boyfriend?" Azabelle blushed deep. And answered with a nod. "Have ye ever kissed?" It was shocking to see Terry asking this with a straight face and without feeling a little awkward. Yet again, Azabelle nodded. "Have you slept with 'im?"

How could she ask these questions so casually? "Terry!" Azabelle clearly showed that she didn't want to be there.

"Sorry, I jus' had t' know….What's his name?" Not only was Azabelle feeling uncomfortable, she also admired how bold Terry was being.

"I'm not saying! No one besides me, him, my mom and godfather know of him…And my mom only found out like two days ago!"

Terry digested this then continued her questioning. "What 'bout yer dad? Does he know?"

The thought of Jon brought a knot in her stomach. Was he angry? Worried? Had he killed George? And how would he react to her if he finds her? And how was George! No doubt he was worried sick! He's probably still looking for her in the streets. She wanted to be able to find out how he was, but she probably couldn't do that without her being found out by her father. Life really did hate her! "No he doesn't and I don't plant to tell him. I don't even want to see him. I hate him and I know he hates me." Her mind automatically answered. She wished she could take it back, but she had already said it! She wasn't all too sure if this is exactly how she felt about it, but in her mind she was angry with him for everything he's done to her.

"You hate your father? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Azabelle snapped. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue asking me about it."

"Ok." Terry's voice showed either worry or disappointment. So after a minute, Azabelle thanked Terry and Uyruk and left.

King Jonathan and George were up all night, searching for Azabelle. They both wished she was ok. They looked in all the buildings they could: Shops, restaurants, inns, and even bars, but no luck. After hours of searching, they had to take a break. Neither one of them wanted to but they couldn't go on without resting.

"This is all your fault." Jonathan told George.

"My fault? How's it _my_ fault?" The former thief replied in disbelief.

"If you had been dead she wouldn't have ran off-"

"Who's the one that was just beating her last night? Who's the one who doesn't even know what's going on in her life?"

"I know what goes on in her life. I see her just about every day!"

"Riiiight." George was referring to Azabelle's' boyfriend. He wouldn't say it out loud because he knew Jonathan would get angry.

"Do you know something I don't, Cooper?" Jon accidentally called George by his former last name.

"You make it sound like my last name before is _poison_. Besides, I do know somethin' you don't."

"And what is that?"

"If I told ye, then I'd be breakin' promises, and I don't do that." George crossed his arms across his chest.

"Tell me and that's an order!" Jonathan's voice was deadly.

"What are ye going to do, yer _Highness_?" George mocked.

"I have a right to know about my own daughter. _My_ daughter, not _yours_."

"I've heard Azabelle admit she's rather have me as a father rather then you." This remark caused Jon to look like he had just been slapped. His own daughter, saying she'd rather have another father. "That's right. She also said she sometimes wishes you were dead. She was once about to commit suicide and she would've if I hadn't shown up."

All these things George was saying was causing Jonathan feel guilty and depressed. The news was new to him. He never would've guessed! "You're lying." Jonathan murmured with rage. "You're lying and thinking you can fool me! I know my own daughter! You don't. I see her everyday. She'd never do anything like that and you can't fool me!" Jonathan stormed off. He wouldn't waste another moment. He'd contact someone at the palace and tell them to send a search party. He'd make sure to make George pay.

It took Jonathan a long time to realize that he had no idea where he was going. Then, he realized he was lost! He cursed loudly. Not only did he not know where he was but he had no way of even getting home. His horse was at George's and he would _**never**_ go back there. Jonathan was cursing and kicking inanimate objects as a girl walking next to a man saw him.

"Are ye ok?" Terry asked the king, unaware that she was (yet again) talking to royalty.

"No I'm not ok!" Jonathan yelled. "I'm lost. I lost my daughter and I hate this damned place!" He attempted kicking a nearby wall, but he missed and tripped himself.

Terry giggled at Jonathan. "Ye seem angry…an' upset."

The rage inside Jonathan filled him. "No I just scream every time I talk and kick everything in site just because I feel like it!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Oh…Ok!" Terry's cheerful smile frustrated Jonathan even more.

"Terry, hurry up!" The man came to Terry. The young girl pouted like a baby. As soon as the man saw Jonathan -who had stood and was brushing off dirt from his tunic- he knew who it was. "Hello, you're Highness. I apologize for Terionia's behavior."

"Will you stop calling me Terionia? It's Terry." Terry faced him. "And stop treating me like a child."

"I will. As soon as you stop acting like one." Uyruk turned to the king. "If there's anything we can help you with, we'll be more then happy to help."

Jonathan was about to decline when he remembered Azabelle.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She ran away last night." He began steadily.

"What does she look like?"

"She has black hair and purple eyes." That was all Jonathan needed to say to perk up Terry.

"Azabelle!" She explained. "The girl I helped last night. She had black hair and purple eyes!"

"You found her?" Jonathan asked eagerly. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's ok. But he kicked her out this morning calling her trash and street filth." Terry pointed to Uyruk.

"I didn't know she was the princess!" Uyruk blurted the truth.

"Azabelle's a princess?" Terry cocked her head. "Since when?" both the men hit themselves on the head.

"Ignore her…PLEASE." Uyruk said. "I'll tell her you're looking for her if we run into her again. Is there a specific place you want us to take her if we do?"

"Just look for me." Jonathan explained. "And if a man named George comes looking for her, then don't hand her over to him."

"Yes, you're Highness." Uyruk bowed.

"You're Highness?" Azabelle repeated. "He's a king?" Uyruk dragged Terry away and left Jonathan thinking.

First of all, the girl, Terionia-Terry- was the slowest person he'd ever met. And, to his relief, Azabelle hadn't been found by someone who'd hurt her or look for entertainment from her. So the king continued looking, still a little pissed.

George wasn't having the best of luck. He was scared for Azabelle. What if she had slept outside….or forced to sleep with some man? Where could she be?

Walking through the streets, he focused on every face. Azabelle had a way of being able to both blend in and stand out in a crowd. He would need to scan quickly, but carefully. Being the former King of Thieves, that was easy for him. Not much time had passed till he saw black hair and purple eyes, doing their best to blend in.

"Azabelle!" George called out. As soon as her name was called, Azabelle ran. She didn't want to deal with George. She was ashamed of herself. She ran away and George had probably been up looking all over for her. But she couldn't just run up to him and hug him expecting everything to be ok after that. Things weren't that simple. She needed to go away. Far away. Maybe even to a new country. Anywhere as long as it was far away from here.

She turned into an alley. She saw George run past the alley and sighed with relief. She caught her breath and gasped as a hand came over her mouth.

"You should've stay home." An icy voice whispered in her ear.

**Everyone loves cliffhangers right? Nope! No one like cliffhangers. But I'm evil and I'm leaving a cliffhanger…AGAIN! Hahaha! Tell me what you thought. What do you think of Terry? She'll be much clearer in the next chapter(s). I don't know when her past will be revealed. But it'll be a sad thing. And Uyruk isn't her boyfriend or anything. You'll also find out who he is. But, unlike Terry or Azabelle, he doesn't have such a bad past. **


	5. No!

**I'm so sorry! i posted the wrong thing at first. Thanks for pointing that out for me!**

**ok so here you go: the right ch 5!**

**No one has even guessed who the person who found Azabelle is. I could see why, he hasn't appeared since the first chapter! But trust me, if you disliked him then, you'll HATE him in this chapter. And I also can't guarantee the quality of this chapter because I'm writing it when I'm sick. Now time for special thank you's for the people who reviewed. You only get special thank yous if you reviewed and you make me happy with reviews. So thank you to:**

**Dares to dream: Terry didn't live under a rock, and just something you'll find out later, she's only been in Tortall for about three months. Ice cream is good. I wish I had ice cream now, but I'm sick so I can't have any. (Cry)**

**spazzysassyangel: ok. I'm updating! **

**Clouds of Sapphire: No, Jon didn't find her. And if he did, he would be REALLY pissed. Someone who might be worse found her. And he does kind of attempt kidnapping her.**

**Bradhadair fire starter: No, it's not Jon. And yeah, Terry is probably the slowest person to talk Tortall, because first of all, as I mentioned, she's only been in Tortall for about 3 months and she was created by Crazy-Marimo, so of course she's stupid.**

**xxTunstall Chickxx: No, Jon would've said something like 'Why on earth did you runaway I've been looking everywhere for you!' And I'm glad you like it!**

**Lady Ayami: We all like cliffhangers when we're doing it, not other people doing ot to us. But I wanted to build up suspense. **

_She turned into an alley. She saw George run past the alley and sighed with relief. She caught her breath and gasped as a hand came over her mouth._

"_You should've stayed home." An icy voice whispered in her ear._

The hand over her mouth kept Azabelle from screaming. The voice was somewhat familiar. "What are you doing here, huh?" The male voice behind her asked. The man behind her removed his hand from her mouth a spun her around to face him and also causing Azabelle to hit her head on the other side of the alley. "I said what are you doing here?" The cold grey eyes met with violet ones.

"Royoma!" Azabelle stuttered.

"Answer my question." He demanded. Azabelle could do nothing but start to cry in his shoulder. She didn't know why, but she did. Was she happy to see him? Terrified? "I said answer me!" He threw her against a wall. "What are you doing all alone?" He slapped her left cheek. This only made Azabelle cry more. She couldn't talk with tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Why won't you talk damn it?" He shook her fiercely by the shoulders.

Holding back sobs for a minute, Azabelle managed to say, "I want to go home."

"Then let's go!" He began dragging her.

"No! I can't go out there!" She resisted. "George will find me! I can't face him! Especially not like this!"

Royoma looked at his girlfriend. She looked scared. What had happened to her to get her that way? "Fine." He let go of her arm. "Then which way do we go out? The other side of the alley leads straight to a dead end.

"I don't know." Azabelle sunk to her knees. Why was she so weak? Why? Why? Why?

Royoma took this moment as a perfect opportunity. He lifted her up and held her close.

"Please stop crying. I can't bear to see you like this." He kissed her fiercely. He didn't really care that she didn't want to, but he just continued kissing her. Again and again. His hands moved over the frightened princess's body and began to unlace her dress.

"No!" She managed to pull back.

"Why not?" He kissed her neck and started going up.

"Just please-NO!" He went for the lace again.

"C'mon Azabelle. You seem to have had some rough times since you came here. And to make up for it, let's have some 'fun.'"

"No!" She managed to say before he shut her up with another strong kiss. He didn't mind if she struggled. Alas, he took this a challenge.

"Stop it!" Azabelle pushed him away. "I don't want to! I just want to go home!" With a crooked grin, Royoma reached for her again, this time, he grabbed her arms and crushed them while kissing her. She couldn't break out of that hold. He was too strong!

"Hey you!" A voice yelled. "What on earth are ye doin' to her? Can't ye see she doesn't want ye?" A rock flew at Royoma's head and hit him squarely at the back of his skull.

"What the—Who threw that?" He turned around and saw an enraged Terry with another rock in one hand, and a knife in the other.

"I did! And what do ye think yer doin' to her?"

"Whatever I want. She's my _girlfriend_!" Royoma shot back at her.

"Well it's obvious she don't like you!" Terry yelled before she noticed the man's girlfriend was none other than the princess herself. "Azabelle? What are you doin' here?" She asked more worried than frustrated.

"You know her?" Royoma asked a pale Azabelle, who merely nodded. The look in his eye sent chills up her spine.

"An' I know her too and I also know that once I tell her father of what yer doin' to her that ye'll be dead!" Azabelle gasped when Terry said that.

"No! Don't tell him! Terry please-I beg of you-Don't tell him." Azabelle managed to say.

Terry cocked her head. "Why? He's looking for you and he seemed upset when I met him."

"She said to not tell him so do the honorable thing and listen to her." Royoma spat. "And listen to an actual _nobleman_ and leave!"

Terry glared at Royoma. "I know rats with more manners'en ye!"

"Why won't you just take a simple order and leave us alone?"

"'Cause I've been takin' orders from people like ye all my life and I've had enough of it!" She stopped and realized what she had just said. "I can't believe I just said that out loud." She said to herself. "I…aaaaaa…Gotta go!" She ran off.

Azabelle was left there, confused. A minute ago Terry had been trying to help her, and then she just had run off. And what did she mean by 'taking orders from people like him all her life?'

"Finally she's gone." Royoma turned back to Azabelle. "Now we're alone again." He cornered her against a wall. "And you know what that means." Royoma leaned in on her.

"Please. I really don't want to right now. I just want to go home." Azabelle pleaded.

"But when we get home, we won't have that much time alone. Like before I left to home here, I had to get interviewed by you're mother. And no doubt she'll have me under tight watch when I return. So let's make the most out of the time we have together."

"But-"

"We can get stay at an inn for the night if you want." Azabelle knew exactly what he meant by that, and didn't want to go along with it.

"I don't want to. Please, don't make me!" Azabelle sobbed.

"Why not?" Royoma's voice was menacing.

"I've had a rough time here. I just don't want to. Plea-NO! No and NO!" Azabelle managed to push him away hard enough for her to run past his reach. Having frightened eyes meet with furious ones, Azabelle ran. She didn't care if she ran into George. She just wanted to get away from Royoma! However, who she ran into was not George. Azabelle stared into emotionless sapphire eyes and time seemed to freeze. The street she was on was empty except for the two of them.

"Azabelle of Contè." Jonathan slowly spoke. "What in Mithros's name are you doing running around in a place like this? You could've died. You could've gotten kidnapped. You could've-" Jonathan was cut off from tight hug from Azabelle. He hadn't expected her to do this.

"I want to go home, Dad. Please. Let me go home. I'll explain everything once we're there. Just...Let's go home." So looked up to her father for protection. She knew Royoma was on her trail. What she didn't know was that Royoma would find her quickly. His face twisted from the rage a minute ago to the nobleman act he pulls off so well.

"Princess. I've been trying to catch up to you all day but I see you've arrived safely to your father." To Jonathan, this sounded like someone he could trust. Azabelle, however, could see straight through his act.

"Cut then crap Royoma!" Azabelle screamed at him. "Stop fooling people so they won't know you're lower than dirt!"

"Azabelle, that's no way to speak to..."

"Dad, you just have to trust me. He's not what he seems to be. He just tried to-"

"I don't want to hear it." Jonathan shut her up and greeted the newcomer.

"You're Highness, my names Royoma of Echizen." He bowed politely to the king.

Jonathan nodded with approval. Perhaps if Azabelle was to marry someone like him, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He seemed suitable and well-mannered, and yet familiar. The memory hit him. He remembered that he would sometimes be standing or sitting close to Azabelle. Sometimes he seemed to be too close. Was there something more to this boy?

**I don't feel like writing anymore now. Yawn. I'm not trying to be mean but I just want to post this chapter up now. I kind of need to decide what's going to happen in the next few chapters, though I think I know. Oh well. Please make me happy with reviews. It doesn't really take all that long to leave a review, now does it? **


	6. The Inn

**Ok, so I really don't know why this happened, but the conversation in this chapter between Azabelle and Royoma reminded me of Avril Lavigne's song 'My Happy Ending.' I hadn't realized that till I finished writing it. Weird huh? **

**Plus, a lot of the characters I created (Azabelle, Royoma, Terry, Uyruk etc...) are all in this original story I'm writing. I'll write more about the way they're in my story at the end.**

**From now on, if any of you ask anything about Terry and Uyruk, I won't answer until their pasts are revealed. No one (Well, except for Crazy-Marimo who I told at school) can know about it before Terry herself explains it to Azabelle later on. That's a little hint for you, right? **

**Time for special Thankies!**

**Dares to Dream: Thank you. I had accidentally put chapter 5 of Perfect Present up and hadn't realized it because I was rushing. Sorry to everyone. My bad! **

**FAMOUS LAST WORDS IS MY FAV…: Also thanks to you about the wrong chapter update thing. I was rushing. **

**Ih8bush: I had writers block and didn't know what to do next. That's why I ended off there. Haha! But this chapter didn't take that long to type up so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Clouds of Sapphire: Her and Royoma getting married? Honestly, this topic kind of gets discussed in this chapter. Don't kill me! **

**Bradhadair fire starter: Poor George had no idea what to do. He just can't find Azabelle. Too bad he has no idea Jonathan found her. Poor George. **

**Hey 'yal: I don't know. I make no promises about how fast I update.**

**Spazzysassyangel: Yeah, he really is. Dumb and violent Jon….I really do hate him. It's a proven fact. I even found a picture I drew which kind of reminded me of him, then a stabbed it….Don't ask.**

**xxTunstall Chickxx: Not answering anything to do with Terry!**

**Lady Ayami: Interesting suggestion….**

**WarriorKnight: I'm glad you like my fics! Always good to have encourgements. Thanks for adding me to your fav authors! **

**Remember people, you only get special thank you'd if you review! Plus, I update fast with more reviews. It doesn't take that long, right? Make me happy! Sil vous plait and merci! **

Alanna sat in the study with a face of concern. Ever since George had contacted her and than his image disappeared, she had been worried sick. Were Azabelle and Jonathan ok? What was going on? Who had put out the fire? Why? Alanna couldn't rest or eat. Gary would try and force her at times to eat, but she refused. It all tasted like dust.

As she was lost in thought, Gary walked into the room. He knew Alanna was there and was right.

"You ok?" He sat on the chair across from her.

Alanna hadn't even realized her friend had come into the room. She had been twiddling with the ember stone. She was so worried, she wouldn't have even noticed if the room was burning. "Huh?" She stepped out of her concentration when Gary snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"I said, are you ok?" Gary repeated.

"Oh…Yeah…Well…Not really. I'm worried about Jonathan and Azabelle. George sounded like something was up. I didn't get to find out what it was. The fire had been put out."

Her long time friend digested this for a minute, then answered, "The only thing we can do is wait till we can get in touch with them. Have you at least thought about writing a letter?" Alanna mentally kicked herself. Why didn't she think of that? Working quickly, she began writing a letter to George.

Terry nervously sat. She was in SO much trouble for running off from Uyruk...again. It wasn't necessarily _her_ fault. She had a natural instinct to run and every time she did, something out of the ordinary happened. Now she was at one of Uyruk's friend's house. She really hated his friends. They were just like Uyruk. All cruel and selfish and perverted and think they're the best.

"So tell me again why she ran off?" Magt asked Uyruk. Magt was just about Uyruk's age and it was hard to believe they weren't brothers.

"I don't know she's just like that. Of course I couldn't do anything to her on the street, but she will pay when we get home." Uyruk explained with a smile. Oh he was really pleased for the punishment _she'll_ receive.

Terry looked down and felt her ears turn pink. She was not only scared, but also worried. First of all, she was scared of what Uyruk will do to her. Worried for what she saw was happening to Azabelle. She shouldn't have run away. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She was so damn weak! She might seem to be strong, but she was helpless! Worthless! And she hated herself for it. She couldn't take control of anything. She would always be a follower and never a leader. Weak! Weak! Weak!

"Get us a drink, will you, you lazy girl." Magt ordered.

Terry had no choice but to obey. She really shouldn't test Uyruk's temper now. If she disobeyed Magt, Uyruk would get angry. That wouldn't be pretty. So she got up and went into Magt's kitchen. There, she brought wine for both the men and poured it for them before sitting down next to Uyruk once again.

"Besides," Uyruk brought an arm around Terry, "It gives me a better excuse for having fun with her at night." His white teethed grin was devious. What Terry would like to do then was to leave him and hurt him as much as he had hurt her. But she would never have the courage.

Tonight would be a long night.

The inn Azabelle, Jonathan, and Royoma were staying in wasn't as grand as they were used to, but it was, in Jonathan's opinion, better than George's. To Azabelle, all she wished was to be alone. She felt like going home wouldn't put an end to her troubles. She was sure of it. She wouldn't be able escape her father and Royoma wouldn't leave her alone. Why couldn't George have found her? He would've taken her back to his place and if Royoma had found her when she was with George, then George would shoo him away and if he had refused, most likely he would get hurt. She smiled at the thought, but the pain swelling through her made her grit her teeth in agony. Her bruises were fresh. As soon as they had gotten into the inn, Jonathan locked the door and had severely beaten her. Now she was lying on the bed after the beating. Jonathan was downstairs talking with Royoma. _'Please,' _she thought_, 'I beg you, Great Mother Goddess, don't let Dad take a liking to Royoma. Please!'_

She didn't want to try getting up. She was sure her body would object. Plus, her lip was bleeding; her arms had nice sized scratches on them while her right ankle was sprained. To make matters worse, she had a great headache which wouldn't let her rest comfortably.

After about two hours of lying in bed, the door opened and Jonathan walked in. He closed the door behind him and looked at Azabelle. Then he went and sat on his bed on the opposite side of the room and sat on it, looking deep in thought.

After a long moment of silence Jonathan spoke. "I was talking to the Echizen boy." He began. "He seemed suitable. I don't understand why you yelled at him when I found you." Azabelle, afraid to speak, just closed her eyes, wishing he would go away. When she didn't say anything, Jonathan continued. "He said you and him had been close friends for a long time. Did you ever think of marriage between you two?"

The word '_marriage'_ struck Azabelle. Marriage? Between her and Royoma? She couldn't believe it! The words her father was saying didn't make sense. _'Of course_.' Azabelle thought. '_Dad didn't see the real Royoma I know. He just saw an act_.' She had to convince her father that Royoma wouldn't be a good husband. She knew she would have to eventually marry someone, but she really didn't want to. Being the princess, she would have to marry keeping the country in mind. Ignoring all the pain in her body, she felt as if she couldn't stay in the same room with her father, so she managed to stand, excused herself, and limped downstairs to the lobby of the inn. There, she saw Royoma talking to the inn keeper about who knows what. She was about to turn and walk away, but Royoma, using cat-like grace, had snuck up behind her without making a single noise.

"Where you going?" He whispered in her ear. His arms comfortably wrapped around her.

"My dad can walk downstairs at any moment." She excused while moving his arms away from her, but he just placed them back in the original position.

He chuckled. "After I convinced him that I was a good influence on you and he believed me, I actually told him about us. He didn't seem to mind. I don't know why we were so worried before." He kissed her neck. "Now we got nothing to hide."

"Royoma stop. I told you-stop it! Please! Ow! St--No!" Azabelle jumped away from him. He knew nothing about her pain, and he couldn't see the bruises all over her body because of her long sleeves. The princess looked at her boyfriend with tear filled eyes. "Don't you get it?" She sobbed. "I'm in pain! I'm far away from home! I wanted to spend this time with George but instead I got messed up in all this shit between him and Dad. And now I'll probably never get to see him again!" She left out the beating Jonathan gave to her. Even if she did say something about it to him, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Royoma hurt her plenty of times too.

He stared at her with the grey eyes she learned to dislike-dare she say-hate. "Why do you care about him, your godfather, so much? Don't you care about me? I do everything I can for you and you--"

"Everything you can?" She gave a sarcastic laugh. "You've done nothing but hurt me! Ever since you changed, I've wanted to stay away from you!"

"I haven't changed!" Royoma protested.

"Oh really? You actually used to listen to me. You used to comfort me. You used to love me! But now I'm just a…a…a TOY to you! When I first met you, I felt blessed to be with someone like you, now I know I'm cursed!" Azabelle turned away from him. She shook with rage. All physical pain was forgotten. It felt good to get that out of her system.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't you dare try to run off again." He whispered to her and stole a strong kiss as he briskly went into his own room.

'_I really wish I could._' Azabelle thought to herself as she walked upstairs and took a nap without speaking to Jonathan, who was reading a scroll.

**Not really as long I wanted it to be, and I promise George will be in the next chapter.**

**Ok, so as I said, a lot of my original characters in this fanfic are from my original story which you cannot find anywhere else since I'm writing it by hand. Let me tell you about the four main original characters and how they were when I first created them:**

**Azabelle- free-spirited, fluff love with a scholar (it's so cute how she always blushes around him), loves her life, not even rich, father owns a bar. Her family loves her and she has no mother. **

**Royoma- Cruel, heartless, perverted, sly, selfish. Just take the characteristics of the Royoma in this, and multiply it by like 500 and you'll have the Royoma in my story. Plus, he's stinking rich and trying to marry a princess too! But he's more sneaky about it. Kind of hard to explain. **

**Terry- I haven't actually gotten to her in my story, but she's going to be a princess who ran away from home to find her older brother who disappeared for like five years. Don't really know about her personality. Most likely, she'll be introduced when I write a sequel to it.**

**Uyruk: Believe it or not, but in my story, Uyruk is Azabelle's goofy older brother who's a messenger. He really is not like the Uyruk in this. He's much slower and less violent and perverted.**

**Amazing how I twisted theses characters into this. That's also why I imagine Uyruk and Azabelle as red heads. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW! Please! No questions about Terry will be answered!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AliaraGen is getting better at updating! Okay, not really. But I would've written this chapter sooner but things got in the way. Blame Crazy-Marimo. We partnered up for a social studies end of the year project and it was like half our grade so most of my computer time went in there. And there was also my great laziness and writers block. HUGE writers block. Does anyone even read the authors notes? Yeah so….Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Dares to dream****: Yes, George will come back soon. Of course he will. I promised, didn't I? Well, I think I did. So yeah….**

**Clouds of Sapphire****: Run away…..yes…that does happen….but not to Azabelle. **

**xxTunstall Chickxx****: Ok I'm updating as soon as I can. **

**Lady Ayami:**** Hmmm…I'll go with 'or something.' Sorry, but I have to make Jon so mean…It's just natural for me. I can't help it. But, as of today during math class, Jon has a reason for hurting Azabelle. Not telling what it is (yet)!**

**5253Racer:**** Well, you don't have to wait any longer.**

**Spazzysassyangel****: Yeah her life really does suck.**

**Bradhadair Fire starter****: I totally forgot about that. I would've had made her cry, but I have a bad memory…..kinda…..**

**Emmizoe:**** Yeah it is sad. Glad you liked my writing. I feel like I haven't updated in a long time…….**

**I hope that's everyone! Now for the chapter!**

George was certain this was the last inn in town. But he had seen Azabelle run _away_ from him. It hurt George. Azabelle really was like a daughter to him. Jonathan didn't deserve someone like Azabelle as a child. He didn't treat her properly. And another thing, Alanna didn't even know. She didn't know about the way Jonathan treated Azabelle. He needed to tell her as soon as possible. He wouldn't put up with it any longer. Only once had he seen Jonathan hurt Azabelle, and that was just a few days ago.

George entered the inn. It was nothing like the Dancing Dove that he grew up in. But still, he approached the front desk.

"S'cuse me." George began. "I'm looking for someone." The man in the front desk looked up. "She has black hair...purple eyes...teenaged..."

"Did you say purple eyes? Someone looking like that did come in. She was with the king. I think she might be the princess. Is that her?" He pointed to a girl sitting in the bar of the inn, drinking lemonade. Thankfully she was alone.

"Azabelle!" George approached her. She immediately turned.

"George? What are you doing here? If Dad sees you he'll-"

"I don't give a damn about Jon; tell me did he hurt you at all?" George looked over her to see if she had any visible bruises on her.

Azabelle looked down. She could _never_ get away with lying to him. However, Royoma walked down right before she was about to answer.

"Hey." He gave Azabelle a kiss on her cheek as his arm came around her waist.

George glared at the boy. This must be Royoma of Echizen. He had to be. George already didn't like him. "You must be George of Pirates Swoop." Royoma held out his hand, using his fake kindness. "I've heard a lot about you."

George shook hands with the boy. "You mind? I'm tryin' to talk to my goddaughter."

Royoma, after a minute, whispered something to Azabelle's ear and left.

"I don't like him." George said after he was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Azabelle didn't look up. "Dad will be furious if he sees you."

"I said I don't give a damn about it." He paused for a moment. "Azabelle." George lifted his goddaughters head to face him "I'm going to the palace to talk to your mother, face to face. Will you come with me? We can leave here as soon as possible. We can put a stop to this madness."

Azabelle looked away. She _did _want to go, but she was afraid. What if her father only hurt her even more? And if she ran off again, not only would Jon beat her, but so would Royoma. She was over powered. "George I can't. Sorry but I just can't do something like that. I...gotta go now. I shouldn't stay up too late."

George stared at the girl. He wouldn't give up on her. He needed to stop Jonathan's actions. It didn't matter if he was the king. He shouldn't abuse anyone. It was just plain wrong.

Terry lay awake on the bed, deep in thought. The biggest thing on her mind was Azabelle. The princess. Why didn't Azabelle beat the crap out of her boyfriend? She should at least dump him or _something_.

Next to her, Uyruk was asleep. _'I'm leaving this hell as soon as I can._' Terry told him mentally. His arm came around Terry. She would've pushed it off, but she was afraid she would wake him up and that would only make things worse.

The word '_leave_' sent her mind whirling. She could run away. Away from Uyruk. Sure he would be terribly pissed but still...

Maybe she could run off, get a job, but new clothes, and actually fall in love with someone. Someone she could hold and kiss and talk to...

Her mind was made up. She would run away. Why not? The hardest part would be getting out of the house. But she was so crazy, it could all work...

"Can't sleep?" A groggy voice next to her mumbled.

Terry turned her head to the side and saw Uyruk, awake. "No. I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Terry shrugged.

"Then let's not think." Uyruk brought his arm over her to make it more affectionate.

Terry knew where he was going with this. '_Not again_.' She thought miserably as he began kissing her neck.

"What's wrong? Wanting to refuse?" There was cold sarcasm in Uyruk's hushed voice.

Terry just stared like an idiot. "Yes. I do. I don't want to do this." Terry pushed him away slightly, a little shocked at her answer.

Uyruk glared at her though sleepy eyes. "So you're refusing? Tell me if you're refusing or not." Uyruk grabbed her arm, sending pain into her body. He was getting mad.

"No-I just want to-Ow- go to sleep!" Terry tried getting his hand off her.

With a face of disgust, Uyruk let go of Terry, brought his arm around her in an embrace once again, and fell asleep.

Terry could feel herself shaking. She had been terrified when Uyruk had woken up. Now, her escape had to be postponed. She wouldn't risk Uyruk waking up again.

She suddenly felt her throat go dry. Knowing it would make sense for her to get up for some water, she lifted Uyruk's arm off her and got up. When Uyruk woke up and asked her where she was going, she said she was going to get water.

She stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen. Getting a drink of water, she noticed the front door was so close to the kitchen that she could easily sneak out.

Using her daring side, Terry walked up to the front door. She looked around and found nothing but dead silence. She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The door opened and she stepped out.

The cool night breeze hit her face. It was dark and quiet out. Taking a look back, she took another step, then another, then another. Pretty soon, she ran. She didn't dare look back after that. If Uyruk caught her, she was truly dead.

So she ran. She was now free.

Royoma sat on his bed. It was late. Really late and Azabelle hadn't shown up yet. She better not have run off again.

Looking around the crappy inn room, he thought. When he was talking to Azabelle earlier, she had flinched whenever he had touched her. Was she hurt? He was sure he didn't cause great damage. Just minor. Could she be getting hurt because of someone else?

The king had totally fallen for his act. The 'I'm-a-nice-guy-that-you-can-trust-and-leave-your-daughter-alone-with-me-with-no-worries-whatsoever' act. The queen, however, was a different story. She didn't trust him. She would never fall for his act. She saw through his lies. But she didn't say anything when she was questioning him.

"_How long have you two been together?"_ She had asked.

"Two years." He had answered.

"Have you ever done anything to hurt her?"

"I would never even think of it. I love her too much. Why would I hurt anyone I love?"

He had been interviewed for about two hours and all his answers made her trust him even less. He had though that she would bring out a sword and chop him up with it if he gave her the wrong answer.

At last, there was a knock on his door. Azabelle stepped in shyly.

"Good evening." Royoma walked up to her with an arm around her shoulders.

Azabelle faked a smile. _'Why does Dad think of him as a 'good boy'?_' Azabelle was thinking as he led her to sit on the bed.

"You know, coming here wasn't as bad as I thought." Royoma began. "If we hadn't come, I wouldn't have convinced your father that I was right for you. I would've been spied on the whole time because of your mother and we wouldn't have gotten all this time alone with each other." He spoke deviously.

"Royoma. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Azabelle scooted away from him a bit. "Have you ever thought that we are growing apart?"

He looked at her. "No. We have never been closer." Royoma forced Azabelle's lips to meet his. He didn't hesitate to start undoing Azabelle's lace.

"No-" Azabelle cried. She did not want her night to go this way! All she wanted to do tonight was sleep. Sleep as in lie down on a bed _alone_ and close her eyes.

"Azabelle what's wrong?" Royoma moved his hands around her.

"I'm not ready for this." Azabelle stood and fixed her dress.

"We've been together for two years. Don't you think it's time to do something you knew had to happen?" He stood up and came in front of her.

Azabelle regretted not telling her mom about the way he treated her. She could've not had to deal with this if she had. From now on, she promised herself that she would never keep secrets from her mom. "Royoma, if I don't get back in my room, Dad will come looking for me and if he sees _this,_ the whole 'nice-guy' act will be over."

"But I am a nice guy." He said with a mischievous smile. "C'mon, don't be afraid, it'll be fun." He came up behind her and embraced her from there.

"Royoma stop! Can't you tell l don't want to do this? I just want t be alone." She was about to walk out when she said the empty fireplace in the room. Maybe she could tell her mother now. George was probably on his way to the palace, but she could tell her mom everything. Right down to the way Royoma treated her.

"Get out." Azabelle ordered her boyfriend.

"What?" His confused expression was supported by his matching tone.

"I said 'Get out.'" Azabelle pointed to the door.

"You can't kick me out of my own room!"

"Oh can't I? You forget who you're talking to. You've _always_ forgotten who you've been talking to. Now you're being reminded. Take a simple order a leave for several minutes, ok? And don't come in until _I_ come out." Royoma went to the door. He did not like getting told what to do by his own girlfriend. He didn't care if she was the princess. She would not get away with this unpunished. _'She'll pay_.' He thought as Azabelle shut the door in front of him.

Azabelle knelt in front of the empty hearth. She started a fire in it and watched as sapphire flames roared up. The fire was a success. Now, she would need to reach her mom. She felt her nose itch, as it did every time she used her Gift. Slowly, the image of red hair came into view.

Alanna was sitting in the study, talking to Raoul and Gary as her daughters face appeared in the fire.

"Mom?" Azabelle spoke.

Alanna turned her head and saw purple eyes looking at her. "Azabelle!" She ran over to the fire and knelt in front of it. "Oh are you ok? Is everyone alright? What happened last time? The fire went out so suddenly and-"

"Alanna, give her time to talk!" Raoul interrupted.

"Mom. I knew I have a lot of explaining to do and I regret not ever telling you before." She thought her mom was going to interrupt, but she didn't, so Azabelle continued. "For the past several years, I've been keeping a huge secret from you. It's about Dad. He's...He's been hurting me-"

"What do you mean he's hurting you?" Alanna gasped. And so did Gary and Raoul.

**Man, I'm feeling lazy and so I'm putting a cliffhanger here. This time it's just out of pure laziness now evillosity. How will Alanna respond? What'll happen? And will I ever stop making cliffhangers? Review and read the next chapter to find out! Plus, what'll become of Terry and will she run into anyone pretty soon? All you gotta do is review!**

**Hey that last line rhymed! **

**AliaraGen**

**P.s.: Don't forget to review!**

**Also thanks Crazy-Marimo who posted this chapter cause my computers being retarded. **


	8. Truth

**I'm trying to update as much as possible! I know I left an evil cliffhanger but they are **_**SO**_** tempting. I've been procrastinating a lot.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing. I don't remember if I replied back to your reviews or not so I'm just going like this.**

**Dares to dream: trust me, Alanna is going to be MAD. And I wish Alanna would chop Royoma to pieces, but Royoma is my favorite OC(evil grin)**

**Ih8bush: yes he is.**

**xxTunstallChickxx: Most of you're questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**5253Racer: thanks!**

**Spazzysassyangel: Alanna says moo! O wait, that's giraffe.**

**Bradhadair Fire starter: Yes it is. I'm a cruel person and so I like cruel fics. Personally, I love kicking Azabelle down when she's already been hurt and sad and scared etc. **

**Lady Ayami: Royoma is from Prince of Tennis? Really? I never knew that. I had never read or watched prince of tennis. Hmmm...strange. And you should know, I was grinning recklessly during this chapter. **

"As in he's really been hurting me!" Azabelle replied. "Beating me! He's been doing it behind your back for years." Azabelle felt tears in her eyes. This should've been done a long time ago.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alanna's violet eyes showed deep concern.

Azabelle looked down. "I was scared. George found out, but I made him swear to keep it a secret. And when we arrived here, George and Dad started fighting and stuff and then at night Dad was beating me and George came in and when he tried to tell you Dad put the fire out and I ran away but then Dad found me and so did Royoma and now we're all staying at this inn and Dad had beaten me again really badly and so I locked Royoma out of his own room to tell you and Royoma had begun to hurt me too a year ago and I didn't want to admit it them but I knew he didn't really care about me after that but I was too scared to tell anyone and Dad approved of him and I just want to be home with you!" Azabelle felt the greatest burden lifted off her shoulders as she gasped for air after that long sentence.

"Azabelle," Alanna began, "I'm glad you told me. I just wished you'd told me before. But still...You're father and the Echizen boy are dead. Let me speak to your father."

Azabelle hesitated. Royoma was still in front of the door. Jonathan was probably trying to steam off.

"Mom...I'm scared. If I tell him that you want to talk to him, he may try to hurt me again. And if I open the door, Royoma might try to hurt me."

Raoul began to speak. "You don't have to be afraid of either of them. Show power. Show your stubborn side. Your mother has plenty of it, and you probably do." He grinned at her, giving her courage.

"Raoul's right," Gary spoke. "It's not right to just let it happen, and now we can finally fix things. Just show courage and you'll be fine."

Azabelle gave a shaky smile as she stood and went over to the door. Slowly she opened the door and found Royoma, scowling. "Don't go in. I've got to get my father." Azabelle spoke before Royoma had a chance to open his mouth.

Jonathan was sitting in her room. All the events that had happened in the past few days would make Alanna furious with him. And what would the rest of the country think of it? All his friends. What would they all say if they knew? He had no way to get out of this. How could he cover it up? He would have to make sure no one would find out. No one.

All the sudden, Azabelle walked in. "D-Dad?" She began shakily.

"What?" He glared at her with a scowl.

She paused. "Err...Can you come here for a second?"

Jonathan had no idea why she was acting so strange, but he decided to follow her anyways. Why were they at Royoma's room?

Azabelle went in and pointed at the fire. Jonathan's face twisted with fury.

"ALANNA?" He sputtered.

"Azabelle. Let me talk with your father privately please." Alanna said calmly. As soon as Azabelle nodded and shut the door behind her, Alanna showed a lot of fury. "YOU'VE BEEN HURTING OUR DAUGHTER ALL THESE YEARS? WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT? I'LL TELL YOU, A TERRIBLE FATHER! IF YOU EVEN _TRY_ TO HURT HER AGAIN YOU'LL BE IN EVEN BIGGER TROUBLE THEN YOU ARE NOW! IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TRY TO HURT HER? ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT THAT AZABELLE WAS JUST SHY BUT NOW I FOUND I THAT YOU'VE BEEN RUINING HER LIFE ALL THESE YEARS! HOW'S A TEENAGE GIRL SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY WHEN THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE TRYING TO HURT HER?-"

" Two? Who's the other one?" Jonathan asked, trying to get the blame off himself.

"The Echizen boy. Azabelle said that you had approved of him! HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU APPROVE OF A BOY LIKE THAT? HE'S OBVIOUSLY TROUBLE!"

"Alanna! Please calm down!" Jonathan begged.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO CALM DOWN? JONATHAN YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EVER! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE? WE'RE ALL HERE TRYING TO PROTECT HER SO SHE _DOESN'T_ GET HURT AND YOU ARE HERE TO HURT HER! HOW COULD YOU BEAR TO HURT A _CHILD_? NOT JUST A CHILD BUT YOUR CHILD!"

"Alanna! Please. Just hear me out!" Jonathan tried to speak.

"NO! JONATHAN. I WANT AZABELLE TO COME HOME IN THE MORNING WITH GEORGE SO YOU WON'T HURT HER. NOW GET AZABELLE IN HERE!"

Jonathan was really in deep shit.

While Alanna was yelling at Jonathan, Azabelle was anxiously waiting for her father to come out. But Royoma had another idea.

"You were way out of line, you know that right?" Royoma grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." Azabelle pulled away, wishing Royoma was gone.

"Why should I?" Royoma pulled Azabelle close to him. Real close.

"Get away!" Azabelle screamed right before Royoma forced his lips on hers. His hands continued to crush Azabelle's already injured arms.

"NO!" The frightened princess pushed him away.

Royoma grinned devilishly. She was shaking. She was scared. He could over power her any day.

Then the king stepped out.

"Your mother wants to speak to you." He told Azabelle through gritted teeth. By the way his face was red, Alanna had been yelling a lot.

Azabelle stepped in.

"Azabelle, listen to me." Alanna began. "I want you to come home with George. Do you know where he is?"

Azabelle's face turned crimson. "He said he was going there to tell you. I told him I was too scared to go with him."

Alanna let out a deep breath. "I don't want you to go home with your father. You need to go home with George. Or someone who I trust."

Azabelle didn't know who to turn to now. George was probably halfway there. Then a loud crashing sound got her attention. The noise came from outside.

"...DAMMIT!" The voice yelled.

Azabelle went to the window and saw her: Terry.

"Terry!" Azabelle yelled as the brunette held her foot in pain.

"Whaa? Who? What? Huh? Who's there?" Terry looked around.

"Above you! It's me, Azabelle."

"Azabelle? Oh no! You're talking to me from the sky? Did you die? Oh no! You're speaking from the heavens !!"

"I'm speaking from the window of the inn!"

Azabelle stared up blankly. "Hi Azabelle!" She waved happily. What's up?"

"Where are you headed?"

Terry shrugged. "I dunno."

"Great. Stay there."

Azabelle turned back to her mother. "I made a friend from this experience."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The Lioness eyed her daughter.

"A _girl_. Anyways, maybe I can go home with her. She's helped me out more then once."

Alanna thought. There was no one else. But she also had no idea of this girl. Unfortunately, she had no other choice. "Fine. But when you get back I want to meet this person face-to-face."

"You will. I promise. No more secrets. I swear it." Azabelle stood. "Though I have no idea what Dad'll do, Royoma won't leave me alone after this. I'm leaving _now_. Terry is right out there. I'm sneaking out the window. Love ya." Azabelle blew a kiss and headed towards the window as the fire dwindled.

The princess then climbed down from the window. She refused to face Royoma at a moment like this. _'Let Mom chop him to pieces.'_ Azabelle thought as her feet reached the ground.

"Hi." Azabelle grinned flatly at Terry. "Wanna go to the capital?"

**MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! End of chappy. But at least I'm updating right?...hmmm...I smell coffee. **

**So Terry and Azabelle are gonna have a wee adventure as Royoma is gonna be really pissed. And so is Jon. Is it just me or does Gary and Raoul remind you of Fred and George from Harry Potter? Idk...I just thought of that. Does anybody else think that or am I just being delusional? hehee...im hyper again**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER TWO MONTHS!**


	9. Terry is smrt

**Chappie 9 is here!!!!! Yay!!!!! I was basically procrastinating for all the time I've supposedly been dead. Yeah. I'm coming down with a serious case of writers block. The plot bunnies keep missing me. But i get random inspiration in the shower. **

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

Terry stared at Azabelle, confused and unsure. "Ye seem different." She pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

Terry pursed her lips to think. "Ye seem more.....together then last time I met ye."

"Last time I saw you, I was running away from my homicidal father and my abusive boyfriend." Azabelle put this bluntly, with a new found personality, if she would admit it. In ways Terry was right. Azabelle was changing.

They had been walking for two hours straight now. They often had to stop for directions from other people. They were '_**smrt**_' and followed Terry's directions. Too bad they still hadn't left the town.

"So what's with you and Uyruk?" Azabelle asked, wondering more about Terry's relationship.

"What 'bout it?"

Azabelle sensed words of disgust from Terry.

"What's you're real relationship with him. You seem to not really like him."

Terry made Azabelle shut up with a glare of brown anger. But Terry's anger vanished as she saw something. "Look a bar!"

Azabelle hadn't really gone into a bar before. She had drunk some alcohol every now and then, but it was mostly wine and even some brandy, 'complementary' of (stolen from) George.

"I don't think we should go-"

Terry ran inside before Azabelle could protest.

'_The Gods truly hate me and want me to suffer. What have I ever done to offend them? Maybe Mom or Dad offended then before I was born and now they're taking it out on me...._' Azabelle was wondering rather blankly as she followed Terry in.

The smell of smoke and alcohol hit the princess as she walked in. "Terry!" She called out. "Ter-" She bumped into a large man, caused Azabelle to lose her balance, but the man fortunately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he got her up.

"Uh...Yea-" She looked and saw who the man was. "George!" She exclaimed loudly. "Omigod! I thought you had left to go back home!"

"Aye. I did. But I couldn't leave ya with Jon and _that boy_."

"George, I'm pretty sure me and him are over after I confessed just about everything to Mom." Azabelle saw the relief in George's face.

"Thank Mithros. I was afraid I was gonna have to face Alanna all by myself."

Azabelle remembered how red the face of the king of Tortall's face became when Alanna exploded all that worry and anger all at once. She could never keep a rein on her temper. Whether she was teen-aged or middle-aged.

"So ye didn't happen to walk into a place like this all alone, did ya?" George was hoping she hadn't moved from one guy to another after leaving _that boy._

"Nah. I'm with a friend. I relied on her to help me get back home, but she got us lost and ran into here." Speaking of Terry, where was she? Certainly nowhere Azabelle could see. Though from where she was, you could really see much.

"AZABELLE!" a voice called loudly. Terry ran towards her, laughing hysterically. "So what are we gonna do now?"

The princess fought the urge to slap her new-ish friend for her stupidity.

"Well I'm thinking you, me and my godfather can head to the Palace. Which, if I recall correctly, we would be getting closer to it if we HAND'T relied on a certain person's directional skills." Though she never would admit it, it was partly Azabelle's fault for believing Terry when she said where she was going.

"Yeah, whoever that was." There was no sarcasm in Terry's voice. She actually thought she wasn't the main part of the blame!

George led the two girls out of the bar and began talking like his true age, which was rare. And he talked to Azabelle as if she were and adult and _lectured_ her to not go walking around to strange places.

"Then what were you doing there?" Terry, book-smart she was not, had common sense.

"Look at the age difference. I'm just about the age of yer ol' man. If not older."

"But if ye want to set a good example, ye sure picked some funny timin'."

George laughed this off as a joke. "Ye got me there. Now shut up and let's get some horses to ride from my place so we don't have to walk all those miles when we got perfectly good ridin' beasts available."

George had a better sense of direction then Terry. He got them to his place faster then how long it took Azabelle and Terry to find George. During the short time it took to get to George's, George noticed a maturing difference in Azabelle, as well as a friendship between her and Terry. He wouldn't complain. But he wanted the relationship between Azabelle and her father to be resolved in the fastest and bestest way. True, George wasn't related to Azabelle by blood, but by spirit they were. Within those purple eyes, George saw treasure. Azabelle was like her mother in a lot of ways. Sure she wasn't as short-tempered. But she was regaining a personality she never would've lost if only it hadn't been for the Stupid Ones in her life. A.k.a.: Jon and Royoma.

Everyone else was always trying to support her. She had potential to be something great. But she would have to get past people trying to beat her down and force her to bend to every whim.

Terry had some secrets, George could tell. He didn't see them with his Sight. He saw them in her eyes. She wasn't the average, spastic, 'smrt', girl she acted like. Even people like Terry could be deep.

Alanna paced furiously, more like, unsurely. Was she supposed to just sit and wait? No. Even if she is Queen, she became a knight first. And knights don't just sit around!

She remembered when she was Azabelle's age. She went though a lot to achieve her dream to be a knight. And it was worth it. But what she had always pondered was if she made the right decision in the end. Maybe she was supposed to be fighting in the battles instead of helping plan them all the time. Sure, she still fenced with squires and knights (never with pages, she went to hard on them). But maybe she just wanted to get a taste of the battlefield once again.

But Jon led her out of that life.

"Alanna you're making me get a head ache. Sit down already!" Gary called.

The Lioness shot a death glare at her friend. "Do you have any idea about what I'm going through right now? No you don't, so I would appreciate it if you just shut up Gareth!" Alanna was going insane with worry. She was sure the this was worse then the changes she experienced as a teen.

**Review and I'll give you a giant cookie! (bribes with cookie). choose what you want in it: Chocolate chips, Peanut butter, m&m's, or all three, or just two. Or just tell me what you want in it and I'll throw it in there. **

**And giant packs of giant pocky to those people who have pocky addictions(like moi)  
**


	10. On the Road

**It's close to a year I haven't updated this. I'm sorry. I don't feel like listing out my reasons. I'm too tired and I will do my best to finish this chapter and post it up in a semi-decent quality. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hadn't been able to reply to some of them. Sorry about that.**

Jonathan brooded as he began to leave the inn. Alanna refused to hear him out. She may understand if she heard his reasons. He wanted to tell her everything. _Everything_. Really. He did but he couldn't. Alanna was stubborn. He loved that about her. Even after all these years he loved her.

Did he actually betray her? Azabelle was his daughter too. Didn't he have the right to treat her as he wished? To keep her away from all harm? It hurt him terribly, to have to do that to her, but he still loved her. If he wasn't tough on her she would be...

He shook his head. That was not what he wanted to think.

Royoma wondered what he should do now. He could either go after Azabelle himself or hire someone too. He would never let the King see what he was planning for her. No no. It was for the princess and the princess only.

"What are you smirking about?" The King looked over, obviously pissed.

"Nothing." Royoma returned his face to neutral. He knew what he would do.

Azabelle and Terry saddled up as George called to servants to fetch various supplies.

"Erm...Azabelle?" Terry began.

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering but how far away is the capitol?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" She answered defensively.

"Ok..." Azabelle was really confused about Terry's way of thinking. It just didn't make sense.

George came over with some things that would be needed for the journey. He handed both the girls a dagger. "Hide this on you. You never know what will happen."

George, Azabelle and Terry all set out at last, riding to the palace. Along the way, they talked and enjoyed themselves. Doing this, Azabelle felt a great burden lifted.

"Azabelle?" Terry began when they had stopped and George had done for a bathroom break.

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if an escaped slave from the Copper Isles were to run away while she was in Tortall with her master?"

That was a rather odd question, but after thinking about it for a second, Azabelle realized what she was talking about.

"Wait _WHAT_? You mean that Uyruk is-"

"Uh-huh"

"And you're his-"

"Yup"

"And you decided to come so you can escape him?"

"That wasn't the only reason! It was an adventure! I live for the thrill and when I had gotten captured and sold I wasn't allowed any fun, except Uyruk's definition of _fun_." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before!"

"Terry-"

"And I felt really bad because you had revealed this god awful thing that is even worse then what happened to me-"

"Terry-"

"And I just didn't want you to hate me!"

"TERRY!" Azabelle got her attention. "I don't care. I don't hate you. I'm just glad you told me."

George ran over, grim faced and in a hurry. "Girls, listen to me. Ride north as fast as possible. Azabelle, you know the route, so Terry listen to her. DON'T STOP or turn back! There are '_Snakes'_ lurking around, if you know what I mean."

"What?" Azabelle was able to say before they took off, away from George.

"What's going on?" Terry asked, following behind.

"I don't know. Just--keep riding!"

But they were cut off by a group of men dressed in black.

"Is th't th' one?" One with a thick accent pointed to Azabelle.

"I thunk so. She matches 'is discrip'ton."

"Ay you! Is yer name Azabelle by any chance?"

"Who's asking?" She put on a stone hard face.

"This guy 'ou 'ired us."

"And that would be...?"

"Me." Royoma said from the side. "Just like any other guy around, I don't appreciate being dumped by my girlfriend and being forced to stay with her mentally insane father."

"You're just as insane as he is." Azabelle replied coolly.

"But I'm smarter. He's there, trying to figure out how to explain everything to your _bitchy mother_ while I simply enjoy myself here. And if there's any resistance, I have these knuckleheads to help get you in line."

"Whoa whoa," Terry began. "You don't think that I'm just a brick wall and let you do that to her? No way! I don't care even if ye are a prissy noble-guy!"

Royoma laughed. "Interesting bodyguard you're traveling with. What ever happened to that loveable godfather of yours? I hope nothing _bad_ happened." Royoma grinned evilly as he closed in on Terry.

"What did you do to George?" Azabelle demanded.

"That's none of your business. Off the horse. Both of you." He ordered.

"No way!" Terry yelled. "Ye ain't the boss of me!"

Royoma signaled the group of men.

"We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

***dies on keyboard* I should be worshiped for finishing this at just about 2 am. Ugh....I need sleep. Reviews will be lovely. I will love you for that. You will give me determination to not totally and completely abandon this fic. I will try to answer most but I am in a state of DEAD right now. Please forgive me. Plot bunnies hate me a lot and so does high school.**

**And Cliffhangers rule :3**


End file.
